


Feels Like Flying

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John used to be in a band, John writes songs about him and Sherlock, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another song John has written about his life with Sherlock. To be used in an upcoming fic, once NaNoWriMo is done, or earlier if I can't resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Flying

The shifting sand beneath my feet  
Gave way to solid ground  
I push, push  
I push against it  
Running at the world

The slap and sting  
Feet on the road  
To and not away  
From life  
I’m running at the world

My lungs burn from all this precious air  
This life I nearly missed  
Nearly left unsung  
But I found it, or it found me  
This gift you gave me

This city at my feet  
The life in my lungs  
Light in my eyes and blood in my veins  
Joy in my heart  
On the edge, on the edge  
Of the wide, wide world

Sometimes even when I’m falling  
It feels like flying  
This gift you gave me  
Stopped me dying

My lungs burn from all this precious air  
This life I nearly missed  
Nearly left unsung  
But I found it, or it found me  
This gift you gave me

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you're game, you can [ hear me sing it a capella here on Tumblr.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93825022345/feels-like-flying-a-guitar-man-song-john-writes)


End file.
